She Had the World
by Apathetic Squirrel
Summary: Simple songfic. Eridan/Oc nothing graphic c: Read and Review if you would be so kind.


_******AS- Hey guys, I'm REALLY trying to get active on here and this is a quick Oneshot Eridan/OC**_**  
**

_****_**I do not own Eridan Ampora, just my OC Basil (Nickname Sil) I also don't own the song She Had The World by Panic at the Disco c:**

* * *

_**The sun was always in her eyes, she didn't even see me**_

**-caligulusAquarium [CA] began trolling breakdancingBarista [BB]-**

CA: hey wwoman

BB: What's up Eridan? get tired of plotting genocide?

CA: oh haha vvery funny but i wwas wwonderin somefin  
CA: are you free today sil  
BB: Pft of course I'm free,  
BB: this is America.  
CA: cod youre a idiot  
CA: do you havve any plans for today  
BB: damn Eridan take a joke. Here's one you would appreciate;  
CA: reely i think youre avvoidin the question  
BB: What did the ocean say to the beach?  
CA: i dont havve a fuckin clue  
BB: nothing! It just waved 8D  
BB: did you laugh my fishy friend?  
CA: no i didnt  
BB: Did you SEA what I did there? Hehe

BB: i can do that pun thing too it ain't that hard.

CA: wwould you just tell me if youre doin anyfin or not  
CA: if you dont answwer ill just drop by your hivve an surprise you  
CA: wwait no i wwont  
CA: last time i did that you beat the shit out a me  
BB: Oh yeah lol that was some funny shit. and it was your fault anyways. You broke my window at like 3 in the morning. That's a major way to get me to break your face.  
CA: you didnt evven apologize  
CA: thats common courtesy wwhen you sucker punch someone  
CA: but lucky for you im a nice guy  
CA: so i forgivve you  
BB: PFT NICE OKAY  
BB: i'm happy to be in your good grace again my princely sea dwelling alien  
CA: you should be  
CA: noww thats out a the wwavve howw atrout wwe hang out as you humans do  
BB: Like as friends?  
CA: i think its time wwe became more than friends  
BB: oh  
CA: i knoww it wwill be strange since youre a human an a lowwly brute at that  
BB: Oh

CA: but i think wwe could make this a wworkin matespritship

CA: im flushed for you an if you just try youll be red for me

BB: i'm sorry Eridan, but I already have a "date" scheduled today. And I'm not rejecting you, I do like you and maybe if I did give you a chance it would be a really great relationship. but asshole Strider asked me out this morning and I'm already giving him a chance,

CA: wwhat the hell  
CA: you bitch to me all the time atrout howw you hate that smug human  
CA: wwhat the hell are you doin acceptin his request to court you  
CA: doesnt he hate you too anywwvave  
BB: Actually we both have a mutual hate for each other. but Vriska suggested to me that we could be kismesis. I think Karkat did too with his weird ships and shit cus Dave tossed the idea this morning.  
BB: ANGER FUCKING FTW  
CA: oh my cod then be black wwith him an you can still be red with me

BB: i guess if Dave is okay with that. But I still can't see you today since I already agreed to meet up with him.

CA: wwhale then wwhy dont wwe go out tomorroww sil

BB: yikes I can't. Hanging out with Gamzee at his place.

CA: wwhen are you not seain anybody

BB: ...

BB: i'll get back to you on that.

CA: cod wwhy me

BB: I have to log off now, I still need to get ready for Dave. sorry Eridan.

CA: wwhatevver just tell me wwhen youre free

CA: dont you dare do that america joke either sil

BB: Lol SEA you later c:

**- breakdancingBarista [BB] ceased trolling caligulusAquarium [CA]-**

Eridan Ampora sighed as he stared at the text on his screen. Was it just his destiny to strike out with everyone he likes? The regal male felt such a close bond to you, his brutish human friend. Surely you felt the same flushed feelings since you put up with his needy habits. The alien leaned back on his chair and looked out the window of his temporary hive on earth.

He did not actually plan on visiting the human infested planet, but when the John human introduced you to the trolls online after the whole SBURB mess, the two of you became friends. You did insult him much, hell you still do. You also had a tendency to reject him in cruel and humiliating ways. Of course that was only on days when you did not feel like dealing with his advances; which was nearly every day.

"Cod, wwhy does this shit havve to happen to me?" Eridan groaned as he stood up from his chair. He probably wouldn't have ever cared much for you, well maybe black if you treated him without the occasional kindness. That was probably what stirred his romantic feelings: the random moments when you would not treat him as a nuisance, but rather a kindred spirit. A companion whose company you enjoy. A, as humans call it, boyfriend.

It was conversations like the one he and you had just had that made his heart beat just a little bit faster and a tiny smile take over his face. Why did you have to be so complicated? Just about every time he tries to spend any time with you, something has to fuck it up!

"Hmpf, it's not evven all my fault! She fuckin leads me on! She's a damn tease!" Eridan muttered as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and untied his cape. As he had learned the hard way, capes are not normal in earth culture. At least people were used to seeing trolls around, Ampora thought as he left his hive to clear his head. Perhaps he would loiter around the mall or he could have a cup of coffee at the café you worked at.

"No, Sil is the only one that knowws howw to fix my shit the wwavve I like it." He mumbled as he ambled down the street. He walked in the direction of the local arcade and decided beating the high scores of strangers would make him feel better.

The arcade was practically empty save for a few teens trying to look cool standing by some of the machines. He wished he was allowed to bring his weapons to earth but that was not the case. Of course he wasn't bothered too much, though his comments were not appreciated, people generally left him alone. Although you usually accompanied him when he felt like venturing away from the hive and you were known around your town as a no no-nonsense girl.

Eridan did like the way your fist would connect to an offender's jaw and a sickening crunch could be heard.

Snickering to himself, he decided to play a round of Mortal Combat. How fitting with his previous thoughts.

After playing for a good while, sometimes against a human that dared approach him, Eridan grew tired of the blood and violence and left the game in mid battle. With his hands in his pockets he spied the vacant DDR game in a solitary corner.

"…" he wondered if it was an omen as he walked towards it. The bright lights flashing as loud, up-tempo music played. Stepping up to the metal platform he was about to put in the quarters when a hand stopped his.

"Hey Eridan, would you mind if I join you?" you voice asked quietly as you stepped onto the second platform. Eridan was most certainly surprised by you presence, but especially with how withdrawn you seemed to be.

"Sure Sil, I'll pay for the both of us. You can evven pick the song." He said with what he thought was a charming smile. Though to you it looked like a menacing grin. A small smile graced your lips as you nodded in thanks. You were silently thankful for the fact that for once, Eridan didn't pry at your problems.

The money was given to the machine and the announcer welcomed the both of you. Quickly you selected the song and set your difficulty to the hardest level. Eridan much more humbly selected medium.

"**Are you ready**?" and with that the song began.

With ease you stomped onto the quickly moving arrows; striking an unbroken chain of combos, always hitting 'perfect'. Eridan played as best he could, though nowhere near as awesome as your angry movements. He did well enough to be beside you though, in his opinion. If more people were in the arcade, the both of you might have even drawn a crowd. But alas, only Eridan and you were currently present.

After the song was completed and the scores were given, you gingerly jumped off the metal mat and looked at Eridan.

"Hey, want to come over to my place for some coffee?" were you serious? Eridan couldn't agree fast enough as he eagerly ditched the game and stood next to you.

"I wwould lovve some. Besides, you're the only one that can prepare it the wwavve I like." Eridan said as the two of you walked out of the arcade and in the direction of your home.

_**But that girl had so much love**_

"It didn't work out, the date I went on." You murmured as you walked next to Eridan with your eyes staring ahead of you. The princely sea dweller looked at you in slight confusion. Would he mess up his rising chance if he asked for more information?

As if sensing his confliction, you glanced at his amber eyes and smiled.

"The minute we saw each other we were at each other's throats. Hah, after like, two minutes the arguing started getting pretty physical." You explained with a chuckle. Eridan's eyes widened as he gave your body a good glance over. Your clothes were slightly disheveled, but other than that you seemed perfectly fine.

"You don't look that bad, are you okay?" He asked with some worry. If that Strider human hurt you he would find a way to smuggle his White Science Wand from Alternia and destroy him!

"No I didn't hit him too hard. But I don't think I'm ready to try a black romance just yet. Although I did give a certain idea some extra thought…" You said, the last bit spoken with an air of curiosity. Eridan tilted his head back to see the darkening sky as the sun was setting. Returning his attention to the much happier you, he sighed and spoke.

"Hey Sil I'm…sorry atrout breakin your wwindoww the other night."

You scoffed at his apology and gave him a toothy grin. You slipped you hand in his and tugged him a little. The troll in response to the red action blush a modest purple.

"I thought we've already taken care of that! All is forgiven my prince! Now come on, my place is just around the corner." You mused as you guided him down the street towards your domicile.

Eridan's blush deepened at your words and wondered if this would be the day he actually got the girl. With much enthusiasm, he followed you to your home. Once on the porch, you quickly opened the door and yelled if anyone was home. There was no answer.

"Come on in Eridan." You chimed as you held the door open for him. He wasted no time entering and resisted the urge to mock your simple home. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to you, who had already shut the door, and was most definitely surprised when you yanked him by the scarf to have his lips meet yours.

Though he was startled, Eridan swiftly took over the kiss as he pressed your back against the door and held your waist in a firm grasp. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer to you as you passionately responded to his lips. His tongue lightly traced your bottom lip, requesting entrance, which you gave without hesitation.

The both of you continued the make out session for a good ten minutes before you broke it. Eridan tried to recapture your kiss swollen lips but you turned your head away. Giving him a loving smile and a light blush on your cheeks, you pecked his lips and said:

"Sorry Eridan, that's all for now."

_**She'd wanna kiss you all the time**_


End file.
